Testing Times
by Lara140112
Summary: Teddy wants to be an Auror, Harry just wants him safe and Victoire would like some time with her boyfriend. Now, at the end of the third year of Teddy's training who will get what they wished for? Written for the Parental Figure Challenge by Savita.


**Testing Times**

One sunny, peaceful day two young lovers could be seen lying in a green meadow surrounded by trees. Her head rested on his chest, next to them a picnic basket that had been emptied long ago and their brooms lay abandoned next to the blanket from an earlier Quidditch game between the two of them.

"This is nice. We haven't had time like this, just the two of us, for way too long." The blond-haired girl said turning her head to look at her boyfriend.

"I know, I'm sorry Tori. Once I'm qualified it will be better. Only one more week till the final exam, it will all be better then."

"Will it Ted? It's not like being an Auror is a 9-5 office job."

The young man sighed, then sat up prompting his girlfriend to sit up too.

"It's going to be less crazy than training. There may be some missions and plenty of graveyard shifts in the first year, but look at Harry or Uncle Ron, they are home most nights for dinner."

The young women smiled sadly, then leaned over to him for a kiss. When they parted, she mumbled: "I love you."

"I love you too. And I promise once training is over, I'll be a better boyfriend. We have time just the two of us, we get married, have children, ..."

"Are you proposing, Teddy Lupin?" She teased earning a smirk in response.

"Maybe." His eyes sparkled as he playfully tackled her to the ground.

Bend over, his eyes lost in hers, neither of them noticed the arrival of three hooded figures.

However, it only took Teddy seconds to realise that they were being watched. As the first spell was shot in their direction, he dodged the spell while pushing his girlfriend out of harm's way.

"Get out of here." Teddy shouted, and while he duelled two of them simultaneously, he also noticed out of the corner of his eye that Victoire hadn't gone yet.

'Anti-apparition charms.' Immediately popped into his head, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, neither did he have time to conjure a Patronus and call back-up.

They duelled fiercely and he panted heavily as he tried to dodge and block their spells, while getting some spells in himself.

"Expelliarmus."

Teddy heard the spell and then saw his girlfriend's wand flying out of her hand. Angrily he shot a stupefy in the direction of her attacker, who fell to the ground like a stone.

For a split second Teddy thought he might be able to get the better of their attackers now that he had eliminated one threat, but to his surprise the two remaining hooded figures did not even bat an eyelash in response to his successful stunner. However, their attack got even heavier than before. Duelling only one of them, he had no power left to check on the other two or his girlfriend. He knew this was dangerous, that he was utterly exposed to an attack from a second opponent, yet there was nothing he could do as he had to dodge most of the spells, too exhausted to keep up shield charms against the on-lash of spells. His only hope was to call back-up, he knew he wouldn't last much longer in a battle like this.

So he sent of a another curse before running for cover between some trees. Hectically he shot of the combination of red sparks that had been drilled into him during the first months of Auror training. The uniform distress signal would be picked up at the Auror Office and hopefully attract quick back-up to the area.

Just as the last sparks flew into the air, Teddy heard a voice roar behind him.

"Stop! Drop your wand."

Of course he didn't. Instead he spun around, wand trained on his opponent. They faced each other at wand point, but to his horror Teddy realised that it hadn't been his voice he had heard.

A feet away from him, he saw the second hooded figure, and in front of him the blonde girl struggling in his grip. The attacker grabbed her roughly to secure his hold on her and as he whispered something into her ear she ceased to struggle. His wand was threateningly close to her throat and it made Teddy's eyes flicker from one attacker to the other anxiously.

"Drop the wand now or she'll suffer the consequences." The masked figure hollered.

Inwardly Teddy prayed for the back-up to show. The only thing that was left for him to do was stalling.

"You try anything on her, I take your friend here out faster than you can say protego." He bluffed raising his wand with a stubborn look on his face.

"You couldn't get two spells in earlier and now you think you have a chance against two of us?" The voice mocked and Ted was sure that there was a smirk under those blasted masks.

"Last chance boy. I'm not asking you again. Drop the wand and put your hands in the air." The steel in his attacker's voice was back.

"Where's the damn back-up?" Teddy mentally cursed and his inaction obviously displeased Victoire's capturer.

"Suit yourself. We'll see if we can't get you to change your mind."

Teddy was unable to react as the man quickly grabbed Victoire's arm and with a flick of his wand created a nasty cut on her forearm. Then, just as fast, the wand was back at her throat muffling her pained cry. Small red drops fell from her arm to the ground.

"No." Teddy's voice trembled ever so slightly as he lowered his wand to placate their aggressors.

"Drop your wand or the next cut goes through her throat." The hooded figure said coldly.

"Let her go and I will surrender." Teddy answered as calm as he could manage. He knew he was out of options by now. Victoire's face clearly portrayed that while she was terrified, she did not agree with his plan to sacrifice himself for her. It was their best option though. He had training, she hadn't and besides, he'd do anything to protect her.

Realistically, their opponents had the advantage. Two against one and a hostage to tip the odds in their favour. He knew that without back-up, they stood no chance escaping the situation. Unfortunately, Victoire's capturer had seemingly come to the same conclusion.

"I don't think so. Wand on the ground and hands in the air or the next cut won't be just a scratch. I'm done playing here." The hooded man's wand came up threateningly and Victoire stiffened even further.

"Stop!" Ted dropped his wand and raised his hands in surrender, while his head was running through all possible options for escape.

As soon as his wand hit the ground and his hands were in the air, spells were shot at him rapidly. He dodged, managed to grab hold of his wand again that he had purposely not thrown further than his own feet, and cowered behind a tree.

He panted heavily, silently cursing the Auror Office who should have sent a whole swarm of Aurors as back-up by now. Carefully he peaked around the tree, ready for a new attack, but instead he only heard two cracks and saw the two figures disapparate. One still holding a struggling Victoire, the other with their unconscious partner in tow. Then suddenly he was alone in the once again peaceful meadow.

Panic overtook his mind. They had taken Victoire and there was no way of telling where she would be or what they would do to her. Ted forced himself to be calm, it wouldn't do for him to lose his head. They could have come back again any moment, so he didn't stick around. He sent a Patronus to his family, then one to the Auror Office just to be sure. With a crack he apparated to the Ministry.

Arriving at the apparation point, Teddy made his way immediately to his godfather's office. He was aware that technically he should inform emergency contacts or even his instructor, but sod that. Emergency contact had had their chance and this was more than just an attack on him, they had Victoire in their captivity.

Stopping short at the Head Auror's office, Teddy opened the door without knocking, which caused quite a few curious glances that the young Auror Trainee was completely oblivious of.

He rushed into the room, ready to hurry out explanations, but stopped in his step as he saw the people in front of him. Behind his desk was his godfather as expected, next to him Ron and on the other side Teddy's training instructor Emilia Blevins. Teddy's eyes however rested firmly on the fourth person in the room. In a chair next to Ron sat Victoire, unharmed and perfectly calm.

Ignoring the others in the room, Teddy rushed to his girlfriend hugging her fiercely.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry Tori. I was so worried. Did they hurt you? What happened?"

She gently entangled herself from his grasp and took his hand with a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm alright Ted. Everything is okay. You did great."

Harry cleared his throat and thus interrupted their short moment. He started talking addressing his niece.

"We should get you home, get some rest. Ron can you go with her please?"

His honorary uncle nodded an made a motion to escort Victoire to the Floo. Teddy wanted to protest, wanted to demand answers to all the questions floating through his head, but he caught a glimpse of Victoire's expression and she seemed to be content with the proposed arrangement. So he stayed put and waited in silence until Ron and Victoire had disappeared. Only then was his focus back on the two remaining people.

It was his instructor who spoke first:

"Lupin, the attack on you today at 2.48 was a staged event as part of your final examination from the Auror program."

"What? You mean, ... the three hooded figures, that was..." Understanding dawned on Teddy's face.

"Yes, myself, Auror Weasley and the Head Auror." The older women answered.

"You attacked an innocent bystander! What gives you the right to involve my girlfriend in this? Did she know what was happening?"

His instructor shook her head. "Couldn't risk her telling you and ruining the exam."

"How dare you? You had no right?" Teddy shouted, but was interrupted by his godfather.

"Lupin, remember who you are talking too. No harm came to her and everything has been explained to her before your arrival here." Harry's voice was unusually harsh and accompanied by a stare that led Teddy to drop the issue for now. Indeed with the use of his last name Harry had reminded him sharply that he was not talking to his godfather at the moment, but the Head Auror, his boss, in the presence of his training instructor, who was about to grade his final examination and determine whether the last three years of sweat, tears and training had been worth it or if it all would be for nothing.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm still a little shocked from the attack I think."

Blevins cleared her throat and Teddy focussed back on her as she started talking:

"Talking about your exam, there are some things that need to be addressed. You should have called for back-up immediately, you breached protocol when alerting non-ministry personal of the attack and ultimately you lost a civilian under your protection. However, you stood your ground against 3 skilled opponents, rendering one unable. We are sure you could have escaped had you not had concern for a civilian and you gave in when the situation seemed to get critical for said civilian and handled yourself remarkably well under the pressure. Overall, I am delighted to pass you on your final exam Auror Lupin." She smiled and offered her hand for a shake.

He took her hand, baffled. "So that's it? I passed? There's no exam next week?"

There was a genuine amusement on his instructor's face, something he hadn't seen much on her in the last three years.

"No Lupin, that's it. This is where we say goodbye. It has been an honour training you over the last years, I'm sure you are going to make me proud out there, but remember I'm not afraid to hex you across the training field should you require a refresher."

Teddy smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am, I shall do my best to make you proud. Thank you for everything Auror Blevins."

"Goodbye Lupin." She squeezed his hand, then let go and with a nod towards Harry left the office.

With the news of a passed exam and the adrenaline from the attack quickly leaving his body, Teddy felt his legs go soft and his head go dizzy.

Weakly he motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

"May I, may I sit down please?"

"Of course Ted."

He slumped into the chair immediately, the familiarity of his first name washing away his last bit of professionalism.

Harry smiled warmly at him, pride shining clearly in his eyes.

"Congratulations son. You did brilliantly today, in the last years really. Auror Blevins praises you very highly and she is hard to please. I'm very proud of you."

Teddy nodded in response, the praise was balm for his battered and bruised body. Yet, his godfather's words also brought back his earlier anger about this so-called exam. Now that he knew who the three hooded figures had been, it was obvious to him that he had taken out his instructor first, had battled with Ron and that it had been Harry, who had captured Victoire. Harry who had cut into his girlfriend's arm and threatened to cut her throat.

"It's an odd sort of exam and it's an odd moral for an Auror to attack an innocent, hurt someone they are sworn to protect." He bit out, his eyes staring angrily at Harry's.

His godfather looked hurt and sighed heavily in response.

"I know you are very protective of Victoire, you have every right to be, but Ted this was necessary. All Auror Trainees are put through a surprise attack and I had to know you could handle yourself if it came to it."

"Fine, attack me, yes I understand that. But you knew I was with Tori today. I had told you where we'd go. Heck, that's probably how you found us in the first place. There was no reason to involve her in this." Teddy shot back angrily.

"Yes, there was. I needed to see if you could keep a cool head or if you would allow your heart to make rash decisions against your better judgement." Harry answered calmly.

"You hurt her, you cut her arm and threatened to kill her." The young man accused.

"You could have stopped that from happening. It was your call to not drop your wand when the opponent had a hostage." Harry answered evenly.

"That's not..."

Teddy had nearly said that that wasn't protocol, and it wasn't. He had been waiting for back-up, so of course he had stalled. He hadn't even properly thought about what that could have meant for Victoire. He had been purely acting on instinct and the training that was drilled into him.

Finally he settled for saying: "That's not what you taught us. I was waiting for back-up, I had to try and stall them. I surrendered as soon as things got critical for her."

"Yes, exactly like we taught you. We were very impressed with how you handled that. Again, there is no way of testing if what you learnt here has really caught on unless it's a real scenario. And I much rather we know now than after your first encounter out there." Harry answered.

"Bullshit, do you play these psychological games on all your Aurors or did I get special treatment? Because if slicing open my girlfriend is your idea of nepotism, I think I pass." Teddy shouted back at him.

"Let's talk about this rationally please Ted." Harry tried to reason, generously ignoring his godson's foul language.

"No, you attacked my girlfriend. You threatened to kill her. How do you think she must have felt? Bugger this, I have nothing else to say to you." Teddy stood and made to leave the room, but was stopped by Harry's voice echoing in a stealthy tone around the office.

"Sit down Theodore and listen."

Teddy paused mid-step, then grudgingly he obeyed and sat down.

"Why must you be so hard-headed Ted? You should know that it would never be my intention to bring hurt to you, Tori or any of you children. Yes, I put a cut on her arm, a cut that was healed in a few seconds as soon as she came back here. She is perfectly alright and may I say, handled this much better than you. She understood that we did this for your benefit."

Teddy had listened to his speech with a stoic expression on his face and now turned his face away from Harry.

"Look at me please, and stop behaving like sulking teenager. It's utterly unfitting of someone your age." Harry flipped at him and to his surprise, Teddy felt himself blush at his godfather's words.

It wasn't that Harry was unsympathetic to his godson's anger. He had indeed anticipated it, but nevertheless Harry didn't regret the decisions he had made.

"Look, all I want is for you to be safe. Joining the Aurors was not my preferred career path for you, but you have done brilliantly in the training and I meant what I said, I am very proud of you. But knowing you will be out there risking your life, that isn't easy for me. I had to know you could handle yourself. And yes, testing you in an extreme situation is the best way to make sure you are able to act under pressure. I didn't enjoy doing this to either of you, neither did Ron or Auror Blevins, but all of us will do what it takes to keep you guys as safe as possible. Training you is keeping you safe, keeping you alive."

Slowly Teddy nodded.

"Sorry. I, ... I just kind of freaked. I was so worried, I have never felt so helpless in my life." Teddy admitted and as he said the words realised how true his godfather's words were.

"I guess that's kind of your point isn't it?" Teddy said, wondering how often his godfather had felt this way before. Harry had probably not needed a set-up test to experience the helpless feeling of watching a loved one get hurt. He felt like an idiot to have exploded over the issue.

"Partly, yes. I'm sorry you had to go through this now, but it comes with the career choice."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I've been a prat, thanks for shutting me up in front of Blevins." Teddy said with a genuine thankfulness in his voice.

Harry nodded. "You need to work on your temper Ted. I can't have you blowing up at work. Things won't always go your way, but being an Auror also means following orders and people will watch you even closer as my godson."

"I know, I've been here for three years Harry." Teddy said jokingly.

"Yes, but it's going to be harder for a bit, now that you work directly for me. You know I can't treat you any different. Out there you're Lupin, like every other new recruit." Harry reminded him.

"Yes, Sir!"

Teddy smiled. "I get it, I won't have it any other way anyway, as long as you're still Harry outside of work."

"Always, first and foremost I'll always be your godfather and you're always be my godson." Harry reassured, all the earlier sternness replaced by the usual gentle face expression.

"Thanks." Teddy felt the urge to hug Harry, but it felt inappropriate here, in the office of his now boss and superior.

Harry on the other hand did not seem to have any such reservations as he came around the desk and engulfed Teddy into a hug. When he loosened his grip, he continued to hold on to his shoulders and said:

"Right, go and see Victoire. You'll feel better then. She should be at Shell Cottage. You're off duty till Monday morning, collect your new badge then. You're not to contact any other trainees till then."

...

As Teddy arrived at Shell Cottage, it was Fleur who met him at the door.

"Ted, how nice to see you. I hear congratulations are in order. We're very proud of you."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

Fleur smiled at him broadly.

"Oh yes dear, Ron told us the good news straight away." Her smile diminished slightly.

"He also told us about the events of the afternoon."

"I'm sorry Tori got hurt. It was my fault, I should have just surrendered and then..." Fleur interrupted him with a wave of her hand.

"And then both of you would have been captured. From what Ron said you acted absolutely right. Don't forget, we all know what it means to fight. Victoire is just fine."

"Not thanks to herself." Came the deep voice of a male.

Bill had entered the kitchen through the garden door, his oldest daughter following him closely.

"Dad..." She whined, but was cut off by her father.

"You young lady are grounded until I can trust that you can defend yourself."

The blonde girl scowled and it took her mother's intervening to avoid a second parental argument for the day. Fleur had placated her husband and send the young couple to Victoire's room for some time to regroup.

So that's where they were now, sitting on Victoire's bed, her smaller figure snuggled into his side as he had a protective arm around her waist. She was talking vividly about her earlier confrontation with her father.

"Dad gave me a proper tongue lashing for losing my wand and ending up defenceless. He says if I want to date an Auror, I better start using my head. After the scolding he gave me he challenged me to a duel right there and then." She rubbed her arm. "He got me pretty bad for a friendly duel and from what he said earlier it sounds like I am in for some more training sessions."

"Hmm, I'm sorry you got hurt." He gently traced the area on her arm that she had just touched, then his eyes flickered to where hours earlier a nasty cut had exposed red blood on alabaster skin.

"It's okay. I told you I'm fine and I think dad will calm down again. Despite, some training can't hurt."

Teddy studied her intently, then nodded.

"I think you're right. I can help too, I think after today it would made me feel better if I knew you could defend yourself."

Victoire hummed in response and leaned closer into him.

"Let's talk about something else, we should celebrate your successful graduation."

"I'm sure the family will have something sorted." Teddy said.

"Oh you know as much as I love them all, I thought more about you and me. A private celebration, after all you promised me some big things after your exam was over." Victoire whispered into his ear, while moving herself so she straddled her boyfriend. His back rested on her bed, their hands entwined and his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh you mean we should get working on that proposal and making your dad a grand-father."

"Well, I heard the latter takes a lot of practice." Victoire teased, stealing a kiss from her boyfriend.

"I'm off all weekend." Teddy offered, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I'm loving this new job of yours already, Auror Lupin."

...

THE END

* * *

**AN:** This one-shot was written for the Parental Figure challenge by Savita, who kindly asked me to take part. The events used are: an examination & an argument. Other events featured include: a goodbye, a (death eater) attack, a picnic.

In the background or in mentioning, I included from her challenge: a game of Quidditch, a friendly duel, marriage & childbirth, parental punishment.

This one-shot stands on its own. It's not connected to my other stories. Just a bit of fun and a personal challenge to include all prompts gone a bit mad. Hope you enjoy!

PS: I'm aware J.K. Rowling has stated Teddy's full name as Edward Remus Lupin, however I prefer to think of it as Theodore and as this is not specified in the books and this is my story, he'll be Theodore in this one-shot too.


End file.
